


Kirk's Pain

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story take place after the Paradise Syndrome, when James Kirk is hurting a great deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk's Pain

Captain James T. Kirk has always valued his life greatly, however it has come to a point, that a man needs to look at things at a different outlook.

Stardate 4842,09 Captain's Log Kirk's POV

We are currently on impulse pulse after leaving the planet after saving Miramanee's people from the deflected asteroid. It will take us two months to head back into federation space and a repair station to fix the engines that are now shot to hell.

From what I understand from our Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, he tells me that Commander Spock is on full medical bed rest, until he is able to recover from the drain of his physical and mental energies, along with blaming himself from damaging the Enterprise in the first place.

I have decided to visit Mr. Spock, to let him know that I don't blame him for what has happened.

When I entered into Spock quarters, I found him at his desk playing his harp, since it's part of his relaxation as a Vulcan.

We have been friends for a while now, Spock has always considered that his private life, stay private!, as compared to what my life has been like over the years.

I was waiting on Mr. Spock to say something to me. In regard to what had happened down on the planet, be he said neither, while he was plucking at his Vulcan harp.

It was at this moment, he decided to leave, when Spock started to talk with me.

I had turned around to look at my friend filled with sorrow within his Vulcan eyes.

"Jim, you need to forget what had happened on the planet, and start to live again after your wife and unborn child had died, it's really is important that you, don't mourn anymore, but instead to look elsewhere for another that will love you for who you are inside and out." 

While he goes to places the harp into it's proper home.

"I understand Spock, what your saying to me, but don't you know it's not possible having to be a star ship captain." He says solely.

"There is one person that does very much does care Jim, that will help with your pain, and that is Lt. Nyota Uhura. While moving away from his desk to greet his friend in front of the door.

"I don't think Spock, it's possible at this time!, it still hurts too much Spock to have to someone to love me for who I am." While remembering his pain in regard to his wife having been stoned by her own people to kill her and the unborn child.

"Jim, you need to try, as my friend and Captain of the Enterprise." He says gently  
/////////////////////

Lt. Uhura just getting off her shift, after a very stressful few days in trying to recover from the nightmare on the planet, when she had received the message from the captain James Kirk. She just couldn't believe, as with everyone else on the star ship.

It was somehow later, when she had received the information on what had transpired with Kirk, along with his wife and child to be really sad for her to learn this.

She was feeling upset at the fact, she wasn't able to go to Jim, and tell him that she was very sorry for his "great" lost.

She needed to change out of her clothes, to go see Christine to tell her just how she feel over all. She was a complete emotional mess.

It was at this moment, Uhura heard the door chimed. She tells the computer to open it up for her.

James Kirk was standing in the door entrance of her quarters. Nyota Uhura in a soft tender voice asked the captain to come in and sit down at the table she had set up, so they can talk a little. She could feel the tension coming from him.

A moment later....He spoke. " Uhura I should not be here at all, but Mr. Spock insisted that I come see you, and discuss about what had transpired down on the planet." He says emotionless to his friend and Communications officer.

Very rarely she has used his first name during times of great stress. "Jim, you don't have to say anything to me, until your actually ready, because your pain right now is just too much to bare." She walks up to him before leaving a quick gentle kiss onto his surprising cheek.

/////////////

Three Months Later, finally getting back into Federation space, along with having the engines repaired and upgraded, for which made Commander Scott extremely happy that everything was working once again with his "Wee Bairns".

Lt. Uhura was on the bridge for when the order was given to have the Enterprise move out of the space dock after a month of repair's.

She had asked Commander Spock, just where was the captain at the moment having to be really concerned. Mr. Spock turned to come over to the Communications station in a low whispered for only Uhura to hear.

"Jim went to the chapel to pray for the first time in over three months, I do believe Lt. Uhura that the captain is finally healing his great pain.

Once Commander Spock Knew that the Enterprise was out of space dock, he asked Lt. Uhura to call for her relief to take over, now that it was time to finally have that chat with James Kirk.

She gets up from her seat, taking out her ear piece, with Commander Anderson relieving her, so she moves into the turbo lift. 

She orders the computer to take her to level 15, Chapel

FINALE

Captain James T. Kirk was no longer in pain or crying after the past three months. He was sitting alone inside the small chapel the past few hours.

He was feeling so much better emotionally and mentally, plus the fact he was finally alive once again.

When he was not looking, he heard the door open, not knowing who it was that had just come in.

A moment later, he hears his name being called in a soft whisper. Nyota dressed in her uniform still, goes to sit next to him, as she moves in closer to him, she places a very tender, passionate kiss onto his lips looking on with a surprising expression on his face.

She tells him. "Come on, Jim, it's finally time to to have that talk." While helping him to get up from him kneeling from inside the pew.

THE END  
.


End file.
